


Song Birds

by Acewolf



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bar, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Inner Demons, Jealousy, Kinda of a song fic but characters are singing, Loyalty, Masterbation, Possessive Behavior, Sex, Song Lyrics, Teasing, Violence, alcohol use, club, old timey, radio station
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acewolf/pseuds/Acewolf
Summary: Alastor and Mimzy are so in love they can't help but express themselves in song to one another. Alastor has a power of a certain petite demon making her mush in his arms, she is the only one who he really listens to when his much darker side tries to come out. Music is who they are and they can't help but fall deeper in love with one another, connecting more with the lovely melodies, that's just who they are. They can't help but rile each other up along the way.....Disclaimer: I do not own Hazbin Hotel or it's characters they are the creations of Viviepop, this is just a fan fiction of her work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to thank Melissa for editing, Thank you so much sweetheart I really appreciate you! I am not sure how long I will make this it really depends on the support I get. 
> 
> Warnings: Use of swearing and dark intentions 
> 
> Disclaimer: Song sang is " I Love You Baby by Frank Sinatra" as sang by Alastor

There is a soft sound of a record playing soft, white noise as the music has come to an end. Footsteps can be heard as a mysterious, tall figure walks towards the record player and lifts the needle up off the record. The figure then takes a new record, placing it on the machine and soon a jazzy, upbeat tune is filling the room. There is a feminine giggle from inside the room as the tall figure walks towards the giggling noise. The giggling is coming from a plump, classy-looking woman in a maroon, flapper dress. Her hair is cut short to her chin and is the same length all around her head. The woman is pale in complexion, her skin is almost gray, and from the looks of it, very silky-smooth. This is no ordinary human-woman though. Form her glowing eyes and her pointed teeth, one could tell she was not of this world, but in fact a demon.

 

“Oh, Ali, that music was the bees-knees! Sing me some more songs, my sweet-dearest!” The demonic woman squeals out in glee.

 

“Anything for you, my dear,” comes a masculine reply. The other figure is much taller than his female counterpart, reaching abnormally tall heights. He has pointed, fluffy ears as well as sharp teeth that are in a sinister smile. His eyes are a glowing red, his ears are pointed and on top of his head like from some sort of deer with long, thin antlers. He is a demon as well. His aura looms over, surrounding the area like some sort of sinister warning to all who would interrupt him with his lovely nightingale. He is dressed in a dark, crimson-red suit with bright-red pinstripes on it, also wearing a black bow tie and a monocle that balanced on the tip of his cheekbone.

 

The female demon claps her hands while bouncing in her seat in excitement. She really did love it when her Alastor sang to her while playing the most wonderful instrumental music in the background. Oh boy, could he sing, she thought. Whenever he opened his mouth, it was as if some sexy, suave man was wooing her to take her clothes off. It made her loins burn with lust just letting his voice wash over her in some sort of weird trance. 

 

Alastor walks swiftly back to the lovely woman, sitting back down beside her, making sure to rest his right hand on one of her thighs. He looks up into her bright, hot-pink eyes as he starts to sing, “You're just too good to be true...” Alastor than uses his other hand to take one of her hands and lift it to his mouth. “I can’t take my eyes off of you...,” he then places a chaste kiss on top of her hand while holding eye contact. “You’d be like heaven to touch...,” he moves his hand on her thigh up and down while his left hand starts to rub his thumb over the woman's hand making her blush a bit. “I wanna hold you so much...” The woman shivers as she stares back at Alastor with a heated gaze. “At long last love has arrived...”

 

Just then, there is an annoyingly-loud knock on the door. The demon-woman jumps from whatever trance she is in with a confused look upon her face at why her Ali Deer stopped. Deciding to ignore the noise for now, Alastor begins to sing louder, “I thank God, I'm alive! You're just too good to be true...can't take my eyes off of you!” The knocking gets even louder, making Alastor practically yell. “PARDON THE WAY THAT I STARE! THERE’S NOTHING ELSE-” The next thing Alastor knows is that there’s a fumbling Charlie that has somehow managed to pick open the door, or was it unlocked? The demon was not sure when he saw his little nightingale.

 

“ Hi…..guys…,” comes a meek greeting from the overly-energetic woman. 

 

Alastor is fuming inside, but does not let it show while the plump-looking woman next to him looks scared to death. Whether it was the surprise visit from their unwanted guest or his dark aura growing around him telling him to kill, he was not sure. “And what, pray tell, do you need so urgently that you have to break into my home, stumbling in where you’re not wanted?” Alastor says through clenched teeth as he stares down at the fallen, demon-woman. 

 

Charlie pushes herself off the floor and to her feet, now standing. “I just wanted to tell you that the radio station called…and well, you…..” She holds up her hands in front of her chest to ward off any oncoming attacks, also to show she came in peace. 

 

“Well, get on with it! Spit it out, girl!” Alastor says in an annoyed tone as he now stands up from his seat.

 

Charlie lets out a nervous laugh as she starts to dust off her arms. “They want you to come in now or you're fired.” She then bends over dusting off her legs, but keeps her eyes on the unpredictable, radio-singing demon. When she finally stands back up, she sees Alastor pinching his forehead and shaking his head. 

 

“That guy is nothing but an idiot! What a load of crap; do I have to wipe his ass too?!” He continues to shake his head and rub his temples in frustration. He then turns his attention to the woman still in her seat. “I'm sorry, Mimzy dear, but you heard the lady...duty calls.”

 

Mimzy puffs her cheeks out in anger now that the initial shock of Charlie popping in was gone and the news of her private concert was over. “It's not fair, Ali-boo!” She stomps her feet as she stands crossing her arms. “Why do you have to go in on your day off?” she whines out. 

 

“I told you, Sweetums...they are completely useless without me over there.” He slowly moves to wrap his arms around her in a loving embrace. Slowly, he begins to nuzzle his cheek on the top her head in affection. 

 

“I just hate it,” she whines out some more as she slowly relaxes in his arms. Mimzy returns the sweet embrace from the man holding her. Both demons close their eyes as they have a moment, that is ‘til another peppy voice speaks up effectively ruining said moment again.

 

“I'll just be on my way…..now…” Charlie waves as the two demons look over at her with annoyed looks upon their faces. You’d think she did a disappearing act by how fast as she got out of there. 

 

“Do you really have to go, Snookums'?” Mimzy asks with puppy dog eyes as she looks at her tree-top lover.

 

“I'm sorry, my dear, but I must...they need me! We all know they can't have a show without a star!” He says looking down in her big, beautiful, black and hot-pink eyes. He then places a chaste kiss on top of her forehead. 

 

“I still don't like this….”

 

Alastor watches as she looks away, then moves a hand gently under Mimzy's chin moving it up and over to look directly at his big, menacing eyes. “My sweet lovely flower, I promise when I am done, we will pick up where we left off.” He winks at her for good measure. “I'll be thinking about you the whole time I'm at that dreary place.”

 

“You really mean it, Ali dear?” She asks; her voice filled with love and hope.

 

“Of course, my dear...now, I suggest you get some rest for what's to come when I return.” He says as he pulls her even closer, leaning down to kiss her neck and slowly sucking on her porcelain-like skin. His hands slide further down to grab her lovely, squishy ass. Alastor squeezes her soft, squishy ass, making sure to give it a smack before he pulls away from her. Mimzy makes an “Oh” sound as she blushes and begins to walk away to her room. 

 

Alastor can't help but watch her lovely ass bounce up and down, making her tassels shimmy on her dress. That woman was drop-dead gorgeous in his opinion and if anyone said otherwise he would deal with them. He feels a slight twitch from his nether regions as he pictured said-woman's glorious ass around his gigantic cock. Shaking his head, making his ears move outwards, he collects himself as he once again gets ready to wow the audience. 

 

It takes roughly fifteen minutes for Alastor to get there by car and once he does, he is greeted by a standing, old-looking microphone with eyes and a mouth. “What the fuck took ya?” He all but screams at the other. 

 

Alastor narrows his eyes at the annoying microphone demon who just so happens to be his boss. Two steel-like arms come up from the mic demon who throws them up above his head. The mic demon then brings his hands down to fix a small black and white bow tie hanging just under the microphone part which was held up by a thin metal body. “We've been wonderin’ where you were and why we couldn't get ahold of your ass!” The mic demon continues to bitch at him.

 

“You know I do have a life and unlike some who have a stick so far up their ass, I take my job seriously. I can't help it if you keep getting morons to run the show while I'm gone.” He sneers at the other demon who just glares at him. Oh, he knew what he said would get him in trouble but he did not care, he was the one who should be running this station, not his boss who transferred from another station to theirs. Shows you what pricks they were in the entertainment business. Sure, he had done some sneaky underhanded stuff back in the day, but that is over and done with for now at least. Besides, he knew all the ins and outs of the music industry. 

 

“Look, I don't fuckin’ care if ya got a life or not, you still work at this station for me! Now, get your sorry ass in there before the advertisement ends!” Alastor's darker shadow appeared showing his sharp fangs and claws but Alastor himself just grins and bears the abuse with a fake smile plastered on his face. He walks past his ass of a boss, swiftly going into the station.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you to Melissa for helping edit you are the best! 
> 
> Warnings: swearing, dark thoughts, sexual situations, Music
> 
> Disclaimer: " You're Never Fully Dressed without a Smile from Annie"  
> "Moon dance by Van Morrison"  
> "Family Tradition by Hank Williams Jr"  
> "Hound Dog by Elvis Presley "  
> "Earth Angel by Marvin Berry & The Starlighters"

“You're never fully dressed without a smile….” Alastor stands up straighter as he fixes his bow tie. “That was ‘You’re Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile,’ by Donald Craig.” Alastor continues to smile and glances sideways at his boss who gave him a thumbs up. He really couldn’t believe the idiots before him destroyed all the CDS with lyrics. They kept the music with lyrics in one section while the instrumental was in another section. So, they had to improvise with him singing, which wasn’t like anyone else could. Well, they could, but every other person who worked there was not as good as him or the boss for that matter. His boss could be an ass, but he could change his voice to any pitch or gender he wanted. Might be the perks of being a microphone demon. 

 

Some new, jazzy tune begins to play as Alastor opens his mouth and starts to sing, “Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance with the stars up above in your eyes...” Alastor slowly wraps both his hands around the mic and slowly closes his eyes allowing an imagine of his dear sweet nightingale to pop up.

 

“A fantabulous night to make romance ‘neath the cover of October skies...” He licks his lips as he starts to sway with the mic. He can't help but think of his darling’s lusciously-plump lips on his. “And all the leaves on the trees are falling to the sound of the breezes that blow. And I'm trying to please to the calling of your heart-strings that play soft and low.” 

 

Alastor begins moving the microphone from hand to hand keeping it at arm's length at first before pulling it closer. Oh, he can already see Minzy's sweet face has a smile on it that is ever-so-slightly there. “And all the nnnniiiights magic seems to whisper and hush!” He brushes a stray hair out of her face. “You know, the sssoooooffftt moonlight seems to shine...in your blush!” He dips the mic down.

 

“Can I just have one a’ more moondance with you…,” he smiles softly with eyes still closed, “my love...” He brings the mic back up. “Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love...” He sways his hips a little as he moves the mic side to side, then twirls it once.

 

He stands still, holding the mic close as he is dreaming of holding Mimzy this close. “Well, I wanna make love to you tonight...” He can picture Mimzy blushing and softly touching his cheek. “I can't wait till the morning has come...and I know now that the time is just right and straight into my arms you will run.” His grin gets even wider. “And when you come, my heart will be waiting to make sure you're never alone.” Once again, he is swaying with Mimzy, twirling her one side, then the next. “There and then all my dreams will come true, dear. There and then I will make you my own.” He quickly dips the mic and gives it a quick kiss as he dreams of his beloved angel.

 

“And every time Iiiiiiii touch you, you just tttrrreemmble inside...” He shivers from his head to his toes getting a little more red in the face. “And I know hhhhhhhoooow much you want me, that you can't hide.” He dreams of Mimzy's dress sleeve slowly sliding down her arm to reveal much more skin. 

 

“Can I just have one a’ more moondance with yyoooouu...my love? Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love?” Her sleeves on both sides of her dress are now down to her elbows, revealing her lovely brassiere holding her glorious bosom. More music plays as Alastor takes a few calming breaths just letting the jazzy beat wash over him. He dances some more with the mic while listening to the melody, all the while imaging his lovely Mimzy. He and the mic twirl and sway across the room to the beat. 

 

“It's a marvelous night for a moondance….with the stars up above in your eyes...A fantabulous night to make romance ‘neath the cover of October skies...and the leaves on the trees are falling to the sound of the breezes that blow…And I'm trying to please to the calling of your heart-strings that play soft and low.” Alastor pulls the mic closer to his lips. 

 

“And the nnnniiiight’s magic seems to whisper and hush! And the sssooofft moonlight seems to shine...in your blush!” Alastor runs his fingers through Mimzy's white locks as he stares deeply into her awestruck eyes. “Can I just have one a’ more moondance with you, my love? Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love?”

 

Mimzy slowly moves closer to Alastor's lips. “One more moondance with yyoooouu in the moonlight.” He swallows hard anticipating what's about to come. “On a magic night….” He hums a little as he gets closer to her face. “La, la, la, la in the moonlight. Can iiiii just hhhhaaavvvee one more moondance with you, my love.” He’s an inch from her lips when the music stops and he opens his eyes, quickly composing himself. His boss looked a little pissed off, but who gives a fuck considering it was his idea to do a live performance. “That was ‘Moondance,’ by Van Morrison and of course this is the live singing-hour with your host, Alastor! In just a moment, folks, we will be opening up the lines for your request. Now, a word from our sponsors.” His mic is cut as his boss gives him a thumbs up. The ads play for a good five minutes straight till they are cut off again. The microphone boss gives a thumbs-up to Alastor as he is back on air.

 

“Yes, welcome back, folks! Now, for our first caller's request. Yes, hello?” His ass of a boss presses a button so he can hear the caller.

 

A heavy-accented redneck gets on the line. “Howdy, can I hear them there music ‘Family Tradition,’ by Hank?”

 

Alastor cringes; he really didn’t like singing country songs. Not all were bad, but some really irked him. “No, Sir, I'm sorry, we don't play-” He stops abruptly as he’s glared at by his boss. Alastor feels his smile tighten, “...that often, but sure.” 

 

An old, country melody begins to play, making Alastor clutch the microphone tighter. “Country music singers have always been a real close family.” He cringes inside at the meaning behind this song. “But lately, some of my kin-folk have disowned a few others and me.” He smiles to himself; it wasn’t so bad being alone, you had your privacy. Although, he sure was thankful for meeting someone like Mimzy; not only did they hit it off as friends, but now lovers as well. 

 

“I guess it's because I kinda change my direction, Lord, I guess I broke their family tradition. Again we wanna know Hank why do you drink? Why do you roll smoke? Why must you live out the songs that you wrote? Over and over, everybody make my prediction so if I get stoned, I'm just carrying on an old family tradition.” There was no one he could think of that fit that bill, till an image of a certain six-armed fiend popped in mind. Alastor never met his family, but if they were any thing like Angel, there was no doubt this song was about him.

 

“I am very proud of my daddy's name, although his kind of music and mine ain't exactly the same. Stop and think it over; put yourself in my position if I get stoned and sing all night long, it's a family tradition. So, don't ask me, Hank why do you drink? Hank why do you roll smoke? Why must you live out the songs that you wrote?” Alastor continues the song just mindlessly singing it. He really hated the all-request hour sometimes. He manages to get through the song before his boss is answering yet another call. 

 

“Yes, hello, you are on the air with Alastor.”

 

There is a sudden high-pitched scream from a teen girl. “Aaaaahhhh, Oh my God! Did my call really go through?!”

 

“Why yes, it did,” he holds his smile on the outside, but really wishes the woman would drop dead on the other side for being a waste of his precious time. “What would you like to hear tonight?” 

 

The teen girl giddily squeals, “Elvis Presley's ‘Hound Dog!’” Funny, it sounded like she might have been one with all her yapping. 

 

The snappy music starts to play and his boss times the music with his hand claps. “You ain't nothin’ but a hound dog, cryin’ all the time. You ain't nothin but a hound dog, cryin all the time. Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine.” This ought to make the little mutt be satisfied. His grin goes sinister as his mic boss keeps rhythm with his clapping.

 

“Well, they said you was high-classed, well that was just a lie. Yeah, they said you was high-classed...well, that was just a lie. Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine.”

 

“You ain't nothin’ but a hound dog, cryin’ all the time. You ain't nothin but a hound dog, cryin’ all the time. Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine.” The music plays and his boss stops clapping to do an acapella hum in which Alastor joins in. 

 

His boss times it perfectly to start the clapping again. “Well, they said you was high-classed...well, that was just a lie. Yeah, they said you was high-classed...well, that was just a lie. Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine.” He once again stops with his boss to hum acapella while the music plays. His boss then starts clapping again on cue when Alastor starts to sing once again. 

 

“Well, they said you was high-classed...well, that was just a lie. You know they said you was high-classed...well, that was just a lie. Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine.”

 

“You ain't nothin’ but a hound dog, cryin’ all the time. You ain't nothin’ but a hound dog, cryin’ all the time. Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit and you ain't no friend of mine.” 

 

Alastor stretches his arms above his head and looks to his boss who holds up a finger. Sighing to himself, he gets ready for the next annoying caller to come through. Which comes as a surprise when an all too-familiar voice comes through. “Um...hello, Mister Alastor.” She giggles and he can't help but be smitten with her laugh, so he smiles even if she can't see it. 

 

“Well, hello there my darling, what would you like to hear tonight you sweet thing, you?” He could always count on her listening eagerly for her chance to call in to speak with him. It was her own way of spending time with him while he was at work. He feels his heart thump louder in his chest. 

 

“Oh,” she giggles out, “anything, as long as you are singing it.” 

 

“Well, in that case, my dear, I have the perfect song for you.” His boss eyes him suspiciously, the mic man warned him that his girlfriend needed to stop calling here using the request hour as her own time to chat with him. The prick went as far as blocking her number and not picking up the phone when he saw that was her until Mimzy started using her friend's phones to call the station, in which the jerk had no choice but to pick it up. 

 

Alastor walks to the other side and picks a music CD he hands to the boss and holds up four fingers to indicate the track number. His boss grumbles under his breath, but complies as a soft, instrumental melody drifts through the air. Alastor begins to sway softly with the music as an even bigger grin spreads on his face, knowing his sweet nightingale is listening on the other end. “Earth angel, earth angel, will you be mine?” He once again wraps his hands around the microphone, but this time lifts it off the stand and holds it to his lips.

 

“ My darling dear, love you all the time.” An image of Mimzy flashes in his head, swaying with the music, smiling happily to the song. “I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you.” He keeps swaying as he looks off into the distance at nothing in particular.

 

“Earth angel, earth angel, the one I adore.” She was part of the reason Alastor hadn't attempted to kill his boss yet. She had a power over him like no other woman had before. “Love you forever and ever more. I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you.” He lets the melody take him quickly, forgetting his mounting frustrations from before as thoughts of her race through his head. “I fell for yyouu and I knew the vision of your love-llooovvvlliinnness. I hoped and I pray that someday I'll be the vision hap-happiness.”

 

He thrusts one arm out, releasing the hold he has on mic while the other still holds it unbearably-close to his face. “Earth angel, earth angel, please be mine.

My darling dear, love you all the time. I'm just a fool, a fool in love wwwiiith yyooouuuu.” He moves his free hand in a sweeping motion to his chest just clutching his fast-beating heart. 

 

Elsewhere in her room, Mimzy feels her loins start to moisen and heat up from her crimson lover's voice. She couldn’t get enough of his singing. Even when he was singing those dreadful songs he didn’t care for, she was his saving grace swooping in to save him. Though it also affected her when she listened too long to his smooth, sultry voice. It was like a mating call from some exotic bird that she eagerly responded to. She continues to listen to the melody of the music as his voice fills the room with his intentions. 

 

“I fell for you and I knew the vision of your love-lllooovvvlliiness. I hoped and I pray that someday I'll be the vision of your happiness. Oh, oh, oh, oh!” That sent a heat straight below making her lie back on her bed. She closes her eyes and hikes up her dress, then slowly slips her hand into her moist panties. She slowly starts to rub at her clitoris and down her labia. She shivers in pleasure that her love was singing just for her. Oh, how she wishes it was his hands instead of hers that was touching her most intimate parts…

 

“Earth angel, earth angel, please be mine. My darling dear, love you all the time.” She rubs faster around her nub, making her let out a moan of Alastor's name.” “I'm just a fool, a fool in llllloooooovvvvvee wwwiiittthh yyooouuuu.” She keeps rubbing faster; she needed to hear more of his voice. She uses her free hand to press redial on the phone she’s borrowing. 

 

On the radio, she hears her honey say, “That was ‘Earth Angel,’ by Marvin Berry & The Starlighters.”

There is a click as she is patched through to her honey-bunny's show. “Yes, hello, you're on air with Alastor.” 

 

She tries to keep her composure but fails as she breathes a little too heavily making Alastor speak up again. “Yes, hello, is anyone there? You're on the air with Alastor.” She shakes her head and speaks a little breathlessly.

 

“ Yes...yes…Dear, I-I w-wanted to say y-you have a lovely voice.” 

 

“Why, thank you, my dear!” There is a quick reply; he knows who it is and what is happening. There is an all too prideful if not cocky reply from said-man as he lowers his tone. “And what is it that you wish to hear tonight?” 

 

“You…I wanna hear those lips with my name on them.”

 

“ Oh, Honeysuckle….” He is about to say more until his boss steps in, cutting his mic off and losing his accent, suddenly sounding very professional.

 

“I'm sorry, Miss, but this is a humble radio station, so if you keep calling to flirt with your boyfriend, he is fired.”

 

“You can't do that to him!” she loses her urge to play with herself at the sound of the other man. She removes her hand from her panties and clenches it in a fist. “My honey bear is doing his job, you jerk!”

 

“Well, it's either that or he leaves for good!”

 

“My Honey doesn't need to take this crap!”

 

“Okay, let's put it to test. Either he tells you to stop calling himself like a good boy or he can leave for good.” The microphone demon flips Alastor's mic back on.

 

Alastor glares at his boss for putting him in this situation. He really needed to tell his Mimzy to be a good girl for awhile. He loved her but gosh darnit, he loved to sing...how else could he give his love such wonderful gifts? Sighing to himself, he speaks with remorse. “Listen, Darling, I think it best you stop interrupting me while I'm at work like this.”

 

Her face instantly goes red and her heart sinks. “What!?” She had never guessed he would choose his job over her. “I can't believe this!” Before Alastor could explain more, she hangs up. Jumping out of bed, she starts to rant angrily. “I'll show him...thinks he can do that, oh, but ok if others fawn over him!” She walks to her bathroom to rinse off her hands then slips heels on and walks out of her hotel room.

 

As she's walking, she passes Vaggie, “And where are you off to in a hurry?” 

 

“I'm heading to the nightclub, at least there I will be appreciated!” She storms past Vaggie who calls out to her.

 

“Will you be back later for dinner?” There is no answer as Vaggie stands there perplexed. “What got her panties in a knot?”

 

It is several miserable hours later that Alastor walks in from work and heads straight for Mimzy's room. He knocks but there is no answer. He retrieves a key from his pocket then quickly unlocks the door, letting himself in. “Mimzy? Mimzy dear?” He looks around and listens for a reply but none comes. Stepping in past the threshold, he calls out as he walks in her flat. “Oh, sugar cakes? Love muffin? My sweet nightingale, where are you?”

After searching her living area, he comes up empty-handed. He closes her door, locking it back to search the rest of the hotel. 

 

Alastor makes his way to the bar where he spots Husk and a few other patrons. He stands over the bar where he waves the grumpy demon over. “Yeah, what can I do ya for?” Husk asks grumpily as he takes a swig from some unknown bottle of liquor. 

 

“Have you seen my nightingale?”

 

“Does it look like I'm a watch dog?” Alastor opens his mouth but Husk beats him to it. “Don't answer that and no, I haven’t seen your little birdie.”

 

“Ok, then…” Alastor turns to leave continuing his search in the hotel when he passes Vaggie. “Oh, good evening, dear, have you seen my sweet cakes?”

 

Vaggie makes a face at the term of endearment, but replies nonchalantly, “She said she was going to the club.” 

 

“Thanks, Doll,” he turns abruptly on his heel walking to the door with a sinister shadow that forms around him as he scowls from this shit storm. Oh, someone is going to pay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to Vivi for her love of music and dance :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, I like to play the song in the background or you can imagine Alastor singing it. 
> 
> Please Comment and give Kudos or likes below, let me know if you would like to hear more of this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for Melissa for editing and this chapter was dedicated to her for her birthday :) 
> 
> Songs:  
>  Ruth Etting -" I'm Nobody's Baby (1927) "  
>  Melissa Manchester-"Let Me Be Good To You" (From the Great Mouse Detective)

The room was filled with smoke from various cigarettes and cigars being lit. The smell seemed to linger on the stale air, blending itself with other catastrophic smells. Demons filled the small club. There were a lot of wolf demons, various dogs, pigs, and a variety of creatures that you had no fucking clue what they were. The joint consists mainly of male demons, though there were a few loose female demons scattered about. There was also a long rectangular bar at the front with an octopus-looking demon who had a blue flame glowing inside his head as he wiped a glass with one of his many tentacles. In the back of the club was a small stage with a small piano on one side being played by a dapper-looking monkey who had on a bowl-shaped hat with a feather in it. Next to the piano were various instruments that lay untouched.The monkey was also wearing a long-sleeve, white shirt with a black and grey vest. His sleeves had metallic rings around them every so often up his arm. And lastly, he had on dark-grey pants with a small hole for his long brown tail to hang out.

 

A healthy-size, petite woman sashays over towards the piano where said money happens to be playing a classical tune that most of the partons are ignoring. The woman is in a maroon flapper dress, leaning on the side of the piano making her porcelain-like skin stand out even more from the tan-colored wood. Then she speaks with an innocent-enough sounding voice. “How's it going, Bobo?” She smiles sweetly at the monkey who briefly looks up at her to tip his hat, then turns back to playing the piano. 

 

“I know it's not my day to come sing but could I just…?” She is cut off with a smooth and leveled reply from the monkey.

 

“No…” He continues to play as if she is not there.

 

“Aw, come on, Bobo….Jenny is not going to show up and everyone knows that I'm a much better singer.” The woman whines, making sure to bat her eyes at the monkey when he looks up at her.

 

“I have done told you ‘no’ several times before, Mimzy….” He sighs as he stops his playing and turns to look at her. “We do this song and dance every time, so let the others play on their day. Anyways, how do you know Jenny won't be in?” He stares at the woman for a long time.

 

“Oh, just a hunch…..” Mimzy smiles to herself. She had spotted said demon on the way here, heading the other direction with some hairy-looking male demon. 

 

The monkey eyes her suspiciously before sighing in defeat. “Look, if she is not here in the next ten minutes, you can go up there….” He swirls back around continuing to play a more softer tune that is quickly swallowed up by the club's noisey patrons. “Until then, leave me alone, Mimz…,” he calls over his shoulder.

 

Mimzy turns around, walking straight to the bar, stopping by a blonde bird-looking demon in a beaded, pale-tan, flapper dress. “Hiya Birdie, what's the scoop?” Mimzy waves over to the bartender, who waves back with a tentacle, signifying that he’d be with her in a minute. She then turns her gaze to the other female demon.

 

Birdie lifts her glass to her beak, taking a sip from the reddish-looking contents inside before holding it once again. “How many times do I have to tell you? It’s Girdie…..!” She looks over at Mimzy with a frown on her face.

 

“Aww, don't be a wet rag Girdie, birdie!” She smiles at the other demon as the bartender comes over to await her order. “Gin and tonic…”

 

Girdie pouts, making her feathery-white cheeks puff up it's plumage. “Hmph….why should I tell you anything, Mimz?”

 

“Cuz I'm the only best gal you got down here in this fire pit.” Mimzy smiles wider showing off her sharp teeth. 

 

Girdie groans and rolls her eyes at her friend's antics just as the bartender returns with the drink. He hands it to Mimzy and crawls off with his many tentacles, doing various things behind the bar. “Word from the bird is Bobo’s looking to hire a few new singers and musicians to play here. There have been rumors of a new joint opening down the street that's been given the chimp hard competition.” The blonde bird sips out of her glass as she waits for her friend's reaction. 

 

“That's great, Girdie!” 

 

“I'm not quite following, Mimz?” The bird demon tilts her head to the side making some of her neck feathers ruffle from the movement. 

 

“Don't you see, Girdie? If a new joint is opening up down the street, that means Bobo has no choice but to let me headline more often. Not only that, but I could ask for a higher pay if he doesn't want to lose one of his top singers!”

 

“Who, Beatrice?” 

 

“No, bird-brain, me! Plus, I could play the field and work at the other place making more than here.” 

 

“I suppose you're right,” Girdie says as she drinks more of her beverage.

 

“Of course I am!” Mimzy says as she sips on her drink while trying to listen to Bobo play. 

 

Both women just sit in silence listening to the sound around them as they enjoy the slow burn of their drinks. Occasionally, Girdie would make light conversation while Mimzy would nod in agreement or simply say a few words. This went on for several minutes until a very tall and slender-looking male demon in a black pinstripe suit slid up in between the two demon-women. He was smiling with pointed teeth that looked so very deadly. He had what appeared to be gills on the side of his neck, a very big pointed nose, and dilated pupils. His skin was a light tan; there was very little hair on him besides a patch of black atop his head that was hidden by his hat. Girdie eyes the man up and down before turning her head to look in the opposite direction while Mimzy returned his smile in kind, even going as far as holding out her hand, in which the man gladly accepted with a gentle kiss. “Ever the charmer, Shanks,” Mimzy says before giggling. 

 

There came a gruff, masline reply, “You know me, I gots ta give the ladies what they want.” He smiles while moving both his eyebrows up and down.

 

At Shanks reply, Mimzy can't stop herself from looking over at her friend who is still looking coily the other way. She can't help but smile at how obvious it was that her friend liked this tall drink of water. Won't they just get together already! There was no denying the little chickadee's feelings for the shark, but who could get that little shy thing to make a move? Mimzy's thought-process was a mess; she really just wanted to shove them both in a closet to see what might happen. “So, Girdie was telling me the most keen thing, Shanks...” She looks over at her friend in fake innocence. 

 

The male demon then turns his attention to the all-too-quiet and flustered bird. There is a sudden ruffle of feathers before the female demon collects herself, shooting a glare at Mimzy, who's smile just widens in mischief. Girdie then turns her attention to said man just staring in his eyes as her feather cheeks seem to change color to a soft pink. “I'm...hi, Shanks.” She smiles up at the shark demon who leans in to kiss her cheek.

 

“How are you doing, Girdie Birdie?” He smiles and moves back, making the white bird-like demon turn a lovely shade of red. She opens and closes her beak like a fish out of water. 

 

“Girdie, he just asked you a question.” Mimzy nudges her friend with an elbow to knock her out of her daze. 

 

“Oh…? Hu….?” The bird demon looks around in confusion before she realizes they are both staring at her. “I'm fine, Shanky-baby,” she smiles and swirls her drink before taking a sip. 

 

“That's good to hear, doll,” he flashes her a toothy smile before he waves the bartender over for a drink. He opens his jacket and pulls from inside his breast pocket a small cigar, along with a small flip-lighter. He places the cigar in his mouth and lights it, taking in a few quick puffs before it catches. Shanks then lets out a satisfied grunt as he waits for the bird demon to continue. Mimzy must have noticed the delay again because she kicks her friend in the shin making her promptly look over glaring at Mimzy. Girdie then turns her attention back to Shanks, taking another sip from her glass.

 

“Got any sticks for me, love? I mean, dear….I mean, shanks?” 

 

The shark-like demon lets out a low, deep chuckle as he pulls out a thin, silver case filled with cigarettes. He opens it and offers one to the demon-women beside him. Both women grab a cigarette; Mimzy putting hers in her hand while Gridie puts hers in her lips. Shanks moves to light Gridie's cigarette first, making his hands linger near her nice, perky beak. Mimzy couldn’t help but notice his lingering hand or eyes staring at her shiny beak as she took a puff of the cancer stick. Mimzy clears her throat, which seems to shake Shanks from his trance, making him look up at the other female who brings the cigarette she is holding to her lips, leaning toward him expectedly. He quickly lights her cigarette, in which she takes a long puff full of nicotine. “So Girdie, why don't ya get on with it?” Mimzy urges her slightly-confused friend before Gridie goes in on a whirlwind of an explanation of the new club, filling her crush on all the gossip. 

 

The three sit around smoking and sipping on their drinks while making idle chit-chat until Bobo walks over, standing near Mimzy. “Alright Mimz, did you still wanna sing?”

 

Mimzy all too quickly jumps up from her seat like she was stabbed in the ass. “Yes!”

 

“Then quit flapping your gums and get up on stage and get ready.” Bobo hikes a thumb to the stage. Mimzy trotts off, making her heels click in her wake as Bobo slowly follows behind the white-haired demon. Mimzy walks up on the stage and stands in the center, slightly sticking her hips out and holding one hand out above her head. The lights turn off around Mimzy and the club's light dims more as a voice speaks up on a microphone. “Ladies and Gentlemen, the Copa is proud to present the greatest singer hell has to offer, the voluptuous, gorgeous, and talented Miss Miraculous Mimzy!” The lights turn on, spotlighting Mimzy in a golden-glow in the darkened room. 

 

Mimzy brings both hands slowly to her hips, “Well, hello boys, did you miss me?” She says seductively into the mic. She receives several wolf whistles and catcalls from various men. Her smile widens, revealing more or her pearly whites. “Oh, who am I kidding? I miss you guys too,” she says playfully with a wink. The crowd claps and cheers her. “Well, how's about a song?” More claps and cheers respond as she moves closer to the mic. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath. 

 

Bobo begins to play the piano, followed by several other instruments. “I used to be my mother's baby.” Mimzy opens her eyes and moves her hips side to side to the beat, making her fringes at the bottom of her dress move. “When I was near, my dad went wild whenever we had company….” Mimzy walks to the edge of the stage close to a big, burly-looking, spider demon dressed in a dark grey, pinstripe zoot-suit. He was covered in black fur and there was a smaller spider demon next to him, sipping on what appeared to be whiskey. Mimzy steps down and sits in the bigger spider demon’s lap. “They’d bounce me on their knee...” She moves her arms to wrap around the larger demon's neck, moving closer to his face. “The neighbors thought I was a darling child.” The bigger demon tenses then relaxes, giving a predatory grin. Mimzy then lifts her eyes to look at the smaller spider demon who rolls his eyes and tosses back his drink.

 

Mimzy stands, unwrapping her arms from the other’s neck and slowly gets off of him. She still leaves one hand on his shoulder as she walks around him to see the other tables, all the while the male demon's sharp eyes do not leave her frame. She walks over swaying her hips to some wolf-looking men with a red-headed woman in a black dress at their table. Mimzy puts her elbows down on the table looking at the wolf men while shaking her hips. She rests her chin on her hands as she leans forward, revealing some of her ebony cleavage. “Once, I was everybody's baby….” The wolf men stare at her; some of them start panting while another's tail visibly starts to wag. Mimzy pushes off the table, noticing the glare from the red-headed woman at the table before she walks over and around other tables with a hand on her hip. 

 

“But right now, I'm lonesome as can be…” Mimzy moves her hips and hugs herself. Many eyes are upon her, one man yells out to her. 

 

“I'll keep you company, baby!” The man calls from somewhere in the back, followed by several other cheers to keep the plump woman company. 

 

The music continues as Mimzy starts to walk back toward the stage. “You see, I'm nobody's baby…” Her hips sashays as she walks back to the stage and up it. She does a slow twirl back to face the audience. “I wonder why…” She puts her index finger to her chin while shaking her hips and looking up to the ceiling. “Each night and day I pray…” she looks back at the audience, bringing her hands to her chest as she presses them together in some sort of prayer. “The Lord up above,” she looks up and back to everyone in the club. “To please send down somebody to love.” She walks over to the side of the stage where a young lizard-looking demon stands. She grabs onto his two long horns and tugs him down, making him look up from the the stage floor. She flashes him a wicked smile before letting him go and going to center stage. 

 

“But nobody wants me…” Mimzy does a fake-looking pout while shaking her hips. “I'm blue somehow. Won't someone hear my plea? Come take a little chance with me because I'm nobody's baby now.” Five different male demons now stand around the stage reaching out to Mimzy. One of them starts to drool as he looks at her from the waist down. 

 

The piano plays louder, making the music fill the club more. Mimzy starts to dance, moving her body in a haphazard kind of jig while moving her arms. She stops and twirls, making her black-beaded tassels twirl around with her. Two of the men jump on stage; one grabs her hand and starts to dance with her around in circles. Then the male pulls her close, twirling her out with one hand the other male demon who hoped on stage takes her in his arms and then starts skipping along the stage in a jig. Another demon trips them but before Mimzy can fall on the other, a tentacle-looking demon has her in his arms now dancing with her. 

 

The music keeps playing, switching from an upbeat piano solo to a violin solo. More couple's dance around but Mimzy remains on the stage being passed from one man to the next. Mimzy glances over to where she left her friends and notices they are now chatting it up. Shanks has an arm around Girdie’s waist; his other is to her ear, making her move a hand over her mouth in awe. Mimzy could not help but smile at the bold move Shanks was now playing. Well, it served Gridie right since he had been all but chasing after her like a dog in heat. Mimzy's smile stretches as she is once again changing to another man. 

 

Mimzy pushes off the other man and holds up a finger wagging at her latest dance partner. “I’m no-no, no-no!” She wiggles her hips and wags her finger side to side. “Nobody's baby, I just wonder why…” She then stops and puts an arm over her forehead like a damsel in distress. “Each night and day, night and day, I pray, I pray the Lord up above.” She looks up then lets her arm fall down. “To please, please send me down some sweet, somebody to love because no-no, no-nobody wants me.” She puts her hand to her chest and her arm back to her forehead while shaking a leg. She looks out over the crowd letting her arms fall to her sides. “I'm, I'm blue somehow; won't someone hear my plea?” Her hands both go back to her hips. “Come take a little chance with me! because I’m no-no, no-no-no-nobody baby now.” The music stops; all men are back in their seats and couples stop dancing as the club breaks out in claps and whistles as Mimzy bows her head slightly when the music stops. 

 

“Why thank you, thank you. Are you gentlemen ready for more?” There is a boutrous cheer from the club. “Give me a sec boys,” she says with a wink before disappearing behind the stage curtains. Some soft piano music starts as there’s a flare of smoke before a blue spotlight is pointed at some spot on the closed curtains. A few minutes pass as the curtains reveal Mimzy in a long, black, sequin-beaded dress that flared out in the bottom of the gown. She now had on a pair of long, black, silk gloves but she still had the same black and silver feather hair piece. 

 

Her hands were clasped in one another and her eyes were cast down as a soft voice started to sing from her plump lips. A hush falls over the crowd. “Dearest friends, dear gentlemen, listen to my song. Life down here’s been hard for you,” she slowly looks up and gives a spathic look. “Life has made you strong. Let me lift the mooood with my attitttuuuuudddeee.” 

 

The music goes from soft to more upbeat, making Mimzy start to dance on stage. “Hey, fellas,” she points at the men closest to the stage, “The time is right!” Several of the male demons lick their lips while a few more shiver in delight. “Get ready..” a couple let out a groan as most are leaning closer to the stage, watching Mimzy closely. One of the male patrons moves their hands under their table. “Tonight's the night,” she dances around, slowly hiding behind the curtain in a peekaboo manner. She lifts a leg from behind the curtain, making the dress slide up to reveal her bare ankles. A masculine moan can be heard from the crowd. Just as quickly as she revealed the leg, it is once again hidden under the dress back behind the curtain. 

 

“Boys, what you’re hopin’ for will come true.” She sticks out her head and a shoulder, making the dress slide down the shoulder. Several male patrons are whistling and cheering on while a few of the female companions chased their dates for eyeing the other woman right in front of them. “Let me be good to you” she points a finger out in the crowd making her sleeve slide back up. She wraps the curtain around her. “You tough guys, you're feeling all alooonnee.” She releases the curtains and lets it fall back in place, hiding her completely. “You rough guys, the best of you sailors and bums, all are my chums.” 

 

“So dream on and drink your beer.” A few of the male demons yell out for her to come back out so they can see her. The curtains move but do not open up. There are angry grumbles from some of the disappointed patrons. Bobo looks over anxiously at the curtains then at the crowd, debating if he should call Little John out to his side.

 

“Get cozy, your baby's here.” Mimzy sticks out her head and winks making the men go silent. “You won't be misunderstood, let me be good to yoooouuuuu.” She disappears back behind the curtains, making the music pick up in tempo. Before the curtains are drastically pulled away, Mimzy pulls off her long gown in a flash, revealing a black, sequin one-piece that looked like a bathing suit with a trail of black feathers down her rear. Her boobs were hanging out like two ripe white mellons. Her snow-white skin glowed as the lighting changed to a red shade, making her skin appear tan. She stuck out one of her bare legs, walking forward.

 

“Hey, fellas!” She continues forward and stops center-stage, wiggling her hips and lifting one arm above her head. She takes off her gloves, throwing it in the crowd. Mimzy then turns around wiggling her rear, making the feathers sway. A few more loud wolf whistles join the music. “I'll take off all my blues!” She twirls back around quickly and somehow unsnaps the middle of the suit making the feathers on her rear fall and reveal a sheer midriff connected to a black, sequin bra and black, lace panties. 

 

“Hey, fellas!” She walks towards the front of the stage, then turns her back to the crowd of men that has now gathered closer to the stage. “There's nothing I won't do just for you.” She turns her head back, looking over her shoulder and winks before turning her head back around. She falls backwards and gets caught by a big, muscular demon with bull-like horns and a skull face. He holds her bridal style while she wraps her arms around his neck. He twirls her around before sitting her down. Two wolf demons grab either side of her hands, walking her down the aisle of men, making them move aside with a growl. One demon, a one-eyed black and white dapper fellow reaches out towards Mimzy, but she just lifts a leg and kicks him down, pushing him further into the ground. He moans out; Mimzy then pushes both wolf demons with her hands backwards as she kicks up her legs in a can-can style to the music, moving her body from one side to another. She then sticks out her hand where a centaur-like demon with a horn atop his forehead grabs her hand and twirls her to his body then twirls out, making her tumble-walk backwards, falling into the lap of the older, spider demon who smirks down at the half-naked woman that has fallen onto his lap. Looking up into his eight eyes, Mimzy smiles and cradles both her hands behind his head running her fingers through his hair. 

 

Meanwhile, there is an ominous dark shadow with antlers that grow with unadulterated fury at the scene before him. Demons close by the tall figure quickly scurry away upon laying eyes on the red-suited figure. His eyes begin to twitch as he watches the scene unfold before him. 

 

Mimzy moves forward, leaning close to bigger spider, nuzzling her nose where his non-existent one should be before pulling back from him. She climbs off of him, dancing around several men. She leans forward on another demon and pulls his tie, making the man come very close to her lips before sliding down his tie, slowly away from his face. She dances all the way back up the stage. The music continues to play as she dips down and up, then twirls on stage only to stop with her hands out. “So dream on and drink your beer.” A good majority of the men take a swig from their own glasses as they continue to eye Mimzy up and down. One man still has his hands under the table while biting his lips; his hair is a sweaty mess as he breathes hard.

 

“Get cozy, your baby's here,” she brings her hands on either side of her body and slides them down and wiggles her hips. “Hey boys, I'm talking to you!” She points out to the crowd of men. “Your baby’s going to come through. Let me be good to yyooooouuuuu.” She sweeps her arms out over the crowd and looks over the many eyes in front of her, only to land on a familiar pair of angry crimson ones. Both eyes lock with one another in a silent stare-off, daring the other to look away. The other gives a sneer of a smile while Mimzy sends a challenging one, throwing her hands up. “Yeah!”

 

The shadow lingers and the tall figure walks over with a fake smile in place. Crowds move aside; some demons cower away in fear as the demon stops right in front of Mimzy. The club is tense and quiet until the tall, crimson-demon starts to clap. Others soon follow, cheering her on until all dies down to a deathly silence. The one who started the clap is still clapping with his fake smile still present on his face. His eyes tell a different story, a very dangerous and wounded look, but they do not get deterred from the woman's challenging gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some slang terms from different eras  
> Bees knees = very good  
> flapping your gums=talking  
> sticks=cigarettes  
> word from the bird=reliable source   
> wet rag=no fun 
> 
> As always please let me know what you think, and thank you to all the supporters of this fic it really means a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Graphic description of violence, acts of violence 
> 
> Song: Lesley Gore - "You Don't Own Me"  
> (I recommend the new version if you listen the song while reading)

Mimzy stares back at her furious lover. Oh, he wasn’t the only one who was pissed. How dare he choose his job over her and embarrass her on air like that?! Didn't he realize all her friends were listening?! No, if he could have fun and have little boppers half his age throw themselves at him; well, so could she. Not only that, but side with that asshole boss of his.

 

She was all too aware that she was half naked like some sort of hussy but damn, it was what she needed to remind him just how good she was. Also, how lucky he was to have her! So many men would flaunt their stuff hoping to get a moment of her precious time but she ignored them all in favor for a more classy gentleman. Boy, could he get her panties in a bunch. He knew all the things that tickled her fancy but he also knew the things that made her down right hellacious. She gets closer to the tall, crimson demon only coming neck-up to him. She didn’t call him her treetop-lover for nothing. She has a determined look upon her face as she yells out a tune. Bobo and the other members hesitate but she starts to sing anyways. 

 

“You don't own me…!” She starts to sway side to side while looking up into angry crimson eyes. A dark eyebrow quirks up in question at her as she continues to sing. “You don't own me….” There is a brief moment of silence before the band starts to play. She sways side to side, putting an index finger to Alastor's chest.

 

“You don't own me, I'm not just one of your many toys. You don't own me, don't say I can't go with other boys.” She sways side to side moving backwards and slightly pushing back on Alastor as she moves to the center of the stage just out of his reach. She holds up an index finger and begins to move it side to side. “Don't tell me what to do,” His smile drops, “and don't tell me what to say.” Alastor stares at her with a blank, unreadable face. “Please, when I go out with you, don't put me on display!” He frowns moving his shoulders back. 

 

Mimzy walks backwards more, letting her hands go to her sides and down her body as she slowly dips down in a slow wiggle. “You don't own me, don't try to change me in any way.” She looks over at her lover in challenge. He glares at her but doesn’t make a move. “You don't own me...don't tie me down, ‘cause I'd never stay.” Mimzy moves to lay flat on her belly and lays like that for a little; then moves, crawling on her hands and knees to a young one-eyed demon with several tentacles with hands sticking at each end. He’s close to the right side of the stage. 

 

Alastor follows Mimzy’s gaze to the stupid, young man and he’s then filled with rage as he watches his little succubus crawl on her hands and knees to the drooling demon. Alastor stayed glued to the spot, lest he’d kill the whole club in a blind rage. His blood was boiling at the display. Mimzy couldn't be seriously doing this little show to get back at him for earlier, could she? Then again, this was his little jealous and vindictive vixen. She was a real spit-fire when she really wanted to be. 

 

Mimzy gets within arms reach of the boy, pulling him into her big breasts, face-first. He struggles and flails his tentacle arms as he tries to escape in vain. “Don't tell me what to do and don't tell me what to say!” She pets his head, making Alastor climb on stage stalking towards her and the young demon. “Please, when I go out with you, don't put me on display!” He reaches out, grabbing the younger demon by the arm and slings him out into the crowd, knocking several demons down in the process. 

 

“THAT'S ENOUGH, MIMZY!” His voice booms as he grabs her arm and yanks her up on her feet. She looks a little startled but stands beside him, making all the music stop. “JUST WHAT SORT OF GAME ARE YOU PLAYING!?!?”

 

Mimzy tugs her arm out of his grip and looks up at him with a glare. “ME! WHAT SORT OF GAME ARE YOU PLAYING!?!?”

 

Both glare at one another, neither one backing down. The husky voice of Alastor booms once again. “YOU CAN'T MEAN ABOUT THE RADIO STATION; ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER!?!?” He throws his hands up in the air. “Egads woman, have you lost your mind?!? That was my job, not some petty dispute over other people wanting to get in bed with me!”

 

“So? You still sided with your boss over me!”

 

“What would you have me do, quit?”

 

“I would rather like some time from my snookums! I have needs and yes, I would have you quit to side with me!” She places both hands on her hips and sticks out her left one. 

 

“At least I'm not the one parading around in my underwear, flaunting around like some bitch in heat!” There is a loud smack that echoes throughout the club. Alastor's face turns to one side now with an painfully-angry, red mark across his cheek. Mimzy glares daggers at him as she grabs her forgotten dress on the stage and bunches it over her and walks over to her friend who is now standing up at the bar.

 

“Come on, Girdie...this place has blown over, let's go back to your nest! I need a few rounds with that good stuff you got.” Girdie hesitates before following behind her friend. Both women quickly make their way out, Shanks watches them before following after to make sure his gal pals made it home safely. 

The club is silent a few more minutes before everyone is once again talking.

 

Alastor slowly lifts a hand to his sore cheek and touches where his little scorpion struck so hard. He lightly brushes his fingertips on the surface before moving his hands to both his sides and clenching them tightly into a fist. He slowly walks over to a darkened hall to the restrooms, where he goes in and he turns the cool water on to splash his face. He puts his hands on either side of the sink and looks down at the swirling water that retreats down the drain. 

 

So many thoughts race through his head. I should not have said something so cruel to her. He squeezes the porcelain sink making it break into two big chunks from it. Then again, she should not have been spiteful and teased all those men just to get back at him! She damn well knew that he would come looking for her after work to make peace. Hell, he had thought she would be drinking it off, not singing it off to release all her pent-up emotions. Alastor lets out a sigh and shakes his head. He couldn’t stay mad at her….Really, they were both to blame. He lets his head hang as he thinks about how horribly wrong his day had gone since leaving his darling this evening. His shoulders begin to relax as he takes in a deep breath, then lets it out. He takes in another deep breath and lets it out. 

 

He really should go talk to Mimzy as soon as she cooled off. They needed to fix this and spend the rest of tomorrow making up for everything. He looks up in the mirror staring at himself when the door opens, revealing the young demon who dared to lay his hands on his vixen. The boy is whistling and ignoring him as he walks over to the urinals with his back to the crimson demon. Alastor can feel his blood boiling...he needed release, he needed revenge, and something to vent on. He walked to the bathroom door and locked it with a click, making the young demon look over in surprise. Pity, he wouldn’t live to see another day...he was such a handsome young man.

 

The demon shakes himself finished and zips his fly up quickly, walking to the door and trying to pass Alastor. “Excuse me, I need to go,” the youth says jittery, making his many arms wiggle in nervousness. 

 

“But my boy, you forgot to wash your hands.” Alastor says with a big, toothy smile.

 

“That's ok, I'm good. I didn't do anything but piss….” 

 

“Oh, that's where you're wrong…” A dark shadow grows and looms out towards the young demon. Alastor’s eyes turn yellow and a hand in each eye appears like from a radio dial. His smile remains wide as a static voice responds without opening his mouth to move his lips. “Allow me to help you clean yourself…” He says with a happily-dark reply.

 

Alastor reaches forward, grabbing onto the other's hair who grabs at Alastor's wrist and tries to pry his fingers off his hair. Alastor drags the younger demon to the sink. “Turn on the sink!” The boy does what he is told, turning on the cold water; his hands are shaking the whole time. Alastor lets go of his hair. “Now, get some soap and wash your hands.” The young demon complies, pumping out a ton of soap and furiously rubbing his hands together then rinsing it in cold water. “There, was that so hard to do?”

 

The demon relaxes at the calm voice and is about to leave when the same hand that grabbed his hair now pushes his head face-first into the faucet. His forehead collides with the wall just below the mirror. Alastor digs his sharp claws into the back of the demon's neck and head, lifting him up to reveal some missing teeth and a bloody nose. Alastor once again slams the other back down on the faucet. This time however, the young demon throws his hands out trying to stop the painful impact but it doesn’t work. The younger demon struggles as he is once again pulled back with a busted, bloody lip. He is then slammed back down and pulled up several more times, coming back more bloodier than the last time. Alastor only stops when there is a sickening crunch sound and the other demon's head has a faucet hanging out of the back. Alastor turns on the water, making it run out with blood instead of the clear liquid.

 

“That oughta teach ya to keep from pursuing another man’s woman!” If Mimzy had not teased the poor fella he would still be alive...well, mostly. Suddenly, there is a splash as something is dropped. He had failed to see if anyone else was here. He kicks open a closed stall, breaking the lock. There on a toilet was a demon with his pants down, frozen in fear. Old, fat-fuck who kept muttering to his buddy about trying to plow Mimzy. A dark smile spreads on his face as the man cowers in fear as a dark shadow spreads over him….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my friend Melissa, big prompts to her for helping edit. YOU rock girl! Thank you for all the support for this series it helps motivate me to write more.
> 
> I know this was a dark chapter, so please let me know what you think. To me I feel Alastor is feared for a reason so I really wanted to capture that aspect in this fic. Also they are demons, there is a reason they are all in hell to begin with unless they were born there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really quick I want to thank Melissa for all her wonderful work and being some awesome! This chapter is for you.
> 
> F for extra fluff, descriptions of violence
> 
> song:  
>  Elvis Presley - "Heartbreak Hotel"

Water can be heard running, making the body lay limp and slumped over in the blood-smeared stall. Seemed like part of the decor rather than some grizzly homicide. Really, Alastor felt sorry for the poor bastard; he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Then again, almost had it not been for the fact the old man wanted to do perverse things to his Mimzy. Alastor moves away from the stall to the running water flowing out of the gory faucet, filling the sink full of blood and bits of flesh. Looking down, Alastor frowns at the impaled body.

 

Really now, that little shit shouldn’t have been looking for his sweet's attention. More importantly, he really wished to do the same to all those other men who dare look or lay their hands on his gal. But he really didn’t want to deal with an angry Bobo and his kin. That really would be a bloodbath he did not want any part of. Why did Mimzy have to be so flirtatious? But, he already knew. Oh, he knew she was being petty and spiteful over the whole radio thing. Ugh, why did she have to get so jealous over his attention?

 

Alastor moved over to another sink turning it on and washing the caked-on blood off his hands. He then grabs a paper towel; sighing to himself, he tosses the paper towel into a nearby trash can. He really needed to smooth things over with his little spit-fire before things got worse. “What to do….what to do….” He taps his index finger on his pointed chin. The gears in his head were turning as he thought of just how to fix this whole mess. “Ah-ha!” He holds up his long index finger from his chin to hold up in the air. He knew what he could do that just might work. 

 

Grabbing the handle and unlocking the lock, he heads out of the restrooms then hurriedly walks out of the club, stalking off among the shadows to an unseen destination.

 

Elsewhere in an apartment in the inner city of Hell, two figures bust through a door only to close it, quickly locking it up. Mimzy hurries in, sitting herself on the loveseat and trotting close behind, trying to keep up with her was Girdie. The bird-demon sits opposite from her friend in a wooden, clothed chair. “I can't believe him!” Mimzy angrily says as she throws up her hands in the air. “Why did he have to be a jerk about everything?! Uuuuugggghhhh!” 

 

Girdie tilts her head to the side while looking at her friend but speaks up meekly. “I-I don't know Mimz….maybe he just ...I don't know, being himself…. you know how that radio demon is…”

 

Mimzy stands quick like lightning, “What do you mean that ‘radio demon?!’”

 

“I-I….look... I …. mean no harm….Mimzy, you know all the rumors...and his….well...his reputation….”

 

By now, Mimzy's hands are at her sides in clenched fists. Her body is physically shaking with rage. “You don't know him like I do!”

 

“Mimz…..” Her friend hesitantly reaches out to her but then pulls her arm back at the death glare she receives. “Of course …. you do….I ain't saying you don't…” 

 

Mimzy stomps her feet and gowers at her friend. “It's not fair! No one knows Ali like I do….he's not a monster like everyone paints him to be…..just misunderstood is all…..They love it when he sings though...and….and…. I just love him to bits, Girdie….” She says exasperatedly, then falls backwards onto the loveseat with a soft thud.

 

“Easy Mimz, that's the best kind of seat I can get here in hell! I bet Angel himself doesn’t have a chair this plush.” 

 

Mimzy levels her with a stare before rolling her eyes at her friend. “Anyways, I just don't know what to do… I mean do, but…..” Mimzy sighs and sinks further into her seat.

 

“I think ya do, stop worrying so much. It will all work out in the end. You know he is crazy about you.” She pulls out a cigarette and lights it taking a puff from the cancer stick. 

 

“I suppose so, but….” Mimzy sighs as she pushes herself up. “Maybe I was too critical on him….I mean, I was trying to get him back….. maybe I am a bit at fault too…..”

 

Gridie looks in shock at her friend, almost dropping her cigarette. “I thought I’d never hear the day you would say those words.”

 

Mimzy lifts a hand under her chin and does a quick motion with her hand sliding under her chin. Girdie just laughs at the motion. “Anyways, crying over this drama is not going to help me, so can I borrow your shower and some threads for the night, Girds?” 

 

“Of course, darling,” Girdie trots off to her bedroom followed by Mimzy, who stands in the bathroom doorway. Girdie opens a door and rummages inside it, only to pull out a white, silk gown with light, gold lace on it. She hands the gown and a matching robe to her friend who eagerly takes the clothes and heads into the bathroom. She takes off her skimpy outfit, making sure to set it on the side. She pulls the shower curtain then steps in the stall, turning it on full blast just to let the heat wash away all of her frustrations from earlier. After soaking in the heat, she steps out dripping wet; toweling off, she slips the gown over her naked body. 

 

“Girdie, how about some drawers?!” Soon, there is an arm sticking inside the restroom, holding a pair of new, white-lace panties. Mimzy snatches them, putting them on. Then dawning the robe, she ties the silky clothes closed as she heads out of the restroom and back into the living room. Girdie is in the small kitchen, making what looks like tea when she sits on the loveseat, watching as the bird-demon sets various treats on a tray along with two cups and a kettle. Soon, she is trotting back in to the sitting room, setting the tray down on a small coffee table. 

 

“Help yourself to treats and tea, I'll be right back. I just want to freshen up myself.” She doesn’t wait for a response as she walks off to her room. Moments later, she returns in a light-brown, silky robe with bronze, lace trim. Girdie sits across from her friend, pouring herself a cup a tea for herself then pours one for her friend who graciously accepts it, putting some sugar in it. 

 

Both make idle chit-chat, sipping and nibbling on the tea and treats in front of them. Mimzy was hell-bent on not bringing up her little scuffle with Alastor while Girdie was content with just letting her chat about whatever. Both women really didn’t want to worry about what happened when a knock came on the door. Girdie hops up, opening it to a rather flabbergasted Shanks. “I was just checking to see if you two lovelies made it home alright. Well, I'll be going.” He turns to leave when Girdie reaches out grabbing his arm effectively, shocking both by that action. Girdie quickly lets go, taking a few steps back before she speaks. 

 

“Sorry, I …. won't you come in for some tea?” Girdie moves one of her hands to clutch the robe around her chest. Shanks hesitates before he nods his head, in which Girdie silently steps aside so he can enter her home. He walks in taking a seat right next to Mimzy, then reaches over for a pastry. Girdie toddles into the kitchen after shutting the door back to get an extra cup for the unexpected guest. She pours him a cup in which he takes, taking several sips as the warm liquid goes down his throat.

 

“So, what brings ya here, Shanky-poo?” Mimzy lifts a brow up at him as he picks up another pastry from the tray, only to toss it in his mouth in one bite. 

 

“Oh, you know...just checking up on you gals. Not going to stay long, got games to win and money I need to burn. “

 

Mimzy laughs, smacking her hand on her thigh, “You gotta play to win them first Shanky-poo!” 

 

Just as Shanks is about to get up, there is a mellow, saddening song being sung just outside the door from an all-too-familiar voice. Mimzy knew he didn't know where her friend lived but dammit, he had his ways off finding out.

 

“Well, since my baby left me, well, I found a new place to dwell. Well, it's down at the end of Lonely Street at Heartbreak Hotel.” 

 

Mimzy stands after sitting her cup of tea down and walks quickly to the door.

 

“Where I'll be, I'll be so lonely baby. Well, I'm so lonely…….”

 

She stops at the door and peeks through the eye hole.

 

“I'll be so lonely I could die.”

 

She sees that Alastor’s missing his bow tie and dapper jacket; he is just in his dress shirt. His long, fluffy ears are folded down. “Oh, and although it's always crowded…” Both Shanks and Girdie are now staring at Mimzy, who sighs as she looks on at the demon on the other side. “You still can find some room…” She reaches for the door handle, slowly turning it. “For broken-hearted lovers….” She slowly opens the door with a slight forlorn look on her face. “To cry there in their gloom.”

 

“They’ll be so, they’ll be so lonely baby. They’ll be so lonely, they’ll be so lonely, they could die.” Alastor looks up with a sad look in his eyes as he stares at Mimzy's face. Mimzy starts to tear up as she stares back at him. “Now, the bellhop's tears keep flowing…” A single tear escapes Mimzy's eyes sliding down her cheek. Alastor lifts a finger lightly, catching the stray tear and wiping it from her cheeks. Mimzy sniffles a little as she stands still.

 

“What are you doing here?” 

 

“Look doll, I was just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything….will you find it in your heart to forgive me?” His ears lift up as he waits for her answer. 

 

“Alley….I just can't do this…. Not yet at least…”

 

His ears fall back down as one hand appears from behind his back to the front, holding a lovely bouquet of purple hyacinth flowers. Mimzy hadn’t noticed one of his hands was behind him this whole; she was too busy worrying about everything else. She reluctantly takes them, staring at the lovely flowers. “They mean sadness and ask for forgiveness in which I hope you will consider.” 

 

“Alley…. Alastor….I think I need a day…”

 

He gives one slow nod before turning away and walking home. All the while, Mimzy watches his retreating form fade from view. When she can no longer see him, she closes the door and walks back over to her seat with the flowers in tow. “I think I better be…” Shanks is yanked back down by a standing Girdie who is at her friend's side in a heartbeat. 

 

“Ya know, at least he gave you a sweet peace offering, Mimz.” Mimzy nods quietly. 

 

“I thinks that's my time…” Shanks is once again yanked back down by the bird demon.

 

“Look dear, it will be alright,” Girdie moves to rub her back in a comforting manner. 

 

“Well, that is taken care of I bes…” Again he is yanked, but this time by Mimzy. He sighs and shakes his head. “Why don't I stay here for the night to keep watch of you two gems?”

 

“Oh, that sounds like a swell idea, Shanks! You can take the loveseat while Mimzy and I will share a bed.” 

 

Both women stand, making their way to the master bedroom. “Night, Shanks,” Girdie waves with a wink as both close the door behind them in her master bedroom. The women each derobe, setting their silky garments on either side of the bed as they climb in under the covers. Mimzy scoots closer to Girdie who wraps her arms around her in a warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter ^-^ 
> 
> Please let me know what you think and be sure to like.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter there is a surprise musical number by one of the other Hazbin Characters.
> 
> Warnings: Some violence, Alcoholic consumption, Depression
> 
> Songs: Bob Marley-"Don't Worry Be Happy"  
> Travis Tritt-"Here's A Quarter Call Someone Who Cares"

Alastor walks soberly back to the hotel, dragging his feet with his ears drooped down and a strained, tight smile on his face. That little display did very little to woo his turtledove to forgive him.

 

The shadows grow around him, morphing into an antler and horned beast ready to claw anyone apart. No one dared cross his path, much less get within a ten foot radius of him. He continues to walk until he is standing outside the double doors of the Happy Time Hotel. He twists the handle and walks past the lobby, heading directly to the back where the bar is. Upon entering the hotel bar, there are very few guests that are seated about, drinking away their troubles. Husk looks up from his stool then looks down, pouring himself another glass of what appears to be whiskey. He then throws the glass back in one go before he sets the glass down with a loud clunk. Alastor walks over and has a seat at the bar as Husk pours himself another glass.

 

“You look like shit.” Husk says as he briefly looks up at the crimson demon.

 

“Well, hello to you too. Ya know, a friend would ask, ‘What's the matter?’” Alastor puts his elbows on the counter and leans his head in the palm of his hands.

 

“Oh, well let me know when ya find one,” Husk grumpily says as he takes another swig of his drink.

 

Alastor's ears perk up and he stares blankly at the flying cat-demon. “I thought part of a bartender’s job was to listen to others’ troubles?” Alastor tilts his head ever so slightly as he looks on at the other. 

 

“Like I give a flying fuck what is on half of these fucks minds as it is.” Husk takes his drink and downs what remains in the glass. “Look, if I wanted to listen to everyone's sob story then I would’ve been a quack therapist, not in this dump serving booze to hazbin losers.”

 

“Aren't the drinks for patrons only?”

 

“Keep pushing it and I'll kick you out of here.” Husk glares at Alastor who sits up, putting both hands up in surrender. The shadow lingers around corners of the room as his smile starts to twitch. 

 

Why did the only friend he truly tolerated have to be such a grumpy-ass dick? I really need to get better friends than grumpy, old men who are occasionally suffering from a shitty attitude disorder. If I was known as Mr. Smiles, he wasMr. Frowns. If only there were some gunshots that sounded nearby, then he could have some real fun watching the veteran spring into action from his flashbacks. Alastor's smile grew darkly as he watched his friend pull out another glass and pour some whiskey into his then the other glass. Husk then slides the other glass to Alastor who reaches out with lightning reflexes, grabbing the glass, then taking a sip. “Thanks, pal.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't mention it,” Husk says as he takes a big gulp from his own glass.

 

“I just don't know what to do….” Alastor's ears droop as he wraps both his hands around the glass.

 

“Oh shit, so we’re talking about it? Guess I got a fucking sign on me that says I give a rat's ass about others.” Husk frowns as he throws his hands up dramatically in the air then back down again. 

 

“She looked so hurt…..”

 

“So, it's about Mimzy...great! That's why I buy my woman unless I happened to luck out at a bar with drunken, sorority dames!”

 

“The point is I…..fucked up…..we both did…” Alastor looks down at the brown liquid in his glass.

 

“If you ask me, you’re both fucked up.” Husk takes another glup from his glass.

 

Alastor sharpily looks up at the other, speaking with venom in his words. “My little angel is not fucked up!” 

 

Husk can't help but notice his ears are up, his nostrils are flared, and the shadows are circling around him. “Look, all I meant is you two idiots are a lot alike. Both doing something underhanded that the other doesn’t like; both very jealous and protective of one another, and so lovey-dovey it makes me want to vomit.”

 

“Wow, do you write Hellmark greetings cards?”

 

“What can I say? I'm naturally talented,” Husk says as he shrugs his shoulders. “Look, the point I'm trying to make is it will blow over between you two before you know it. Both of you are too goo-goo-ga-ga over the other to let this keep you apart for long.”

 

“But what if things don't?” Alastor's ears fall back down against his head once more. 

 

“Ah, fuck. I'm not drunk enough to handle this shit!” Husk pours him another glass and downs it in one go, then pours another and downs it as well, then pours another. “Will you stop that?! If you keep coming up with ‘what ifs,’ it's just gonna make you more depressed.”

 

“But what if my Mimzy stays mad at me forever? What if we break up….?”

 

“Will you stop with the-?”

 

Just then, Husk is interrupted by some weird-looking demon. “Can I get a drink?”

 

“Go away, we’re all out!”

 

“But what's those bottles behind the bar for?” The demon points behind Husk, who just frowns at the other. 

 

“They’re for decoration!”

 

“Then, how about the one in your hand?! Obviously that has liquor in it!” 

 

Husk takes the bottle and turns it upside down, just guzzling down the remaining contents inside before he empties it and tosses it to the demon who interrupted him. Said demon catches it, nearly fumbling it in his hands. “They’re all gone, now go!”

 

The demon grumbles grumpily under his breath as he throws the empty bottle on the ground, making it shatter into a bunch of tiny pieces on the floor. Alastor just stares as the demon turns and walks right out of the room, leaving all other patrons alone. “Fucking hate that guy….”

 

“Is there anybody you do like?” Alastor lifts a brow as he looks on at his friend.

 

“Like is such a strong word...I prefer: tolerate.”

 

“I will keep that in mind,” Alastor lets out a long breath before bringing his drink to his lips, taking another sip. 

 

“You're really going to make me do it aren't you?” 

 

Alastor blinks up at him several times before taking a sip from his drink. “Do what?” He innocently asks as he bats his eyes. 

 

“Ugh, fuck me!” 

 

“I'd rather not. I don't swing that way, buddy!”

 

Husk glares at him, making sure to stick up his middle finger before turning around to an old record player that's under the bar. He picks it up and sets it on the counter before going down, mumbling to himself, then coming back up with a dusty record. “You're lucky I like you.”

 

Husk takes out the record and puts it on the old machine before closing the top with the drop needle down, then turning the music all the way up. Some island or tropical instruments begin to play. Husk starts to bob his head instantly as Alastor's eyes are on him in an instant on full alert.The patrons that are in the room start to whistle while a few tap the tables to the beat. Husk starts to snap to the beat of the music. 

 

“Here's a little song some guy wrote….you might want to sing it note for note...don't worry.” Husk stops snapping and a few patrons jump in, snapping in his place. Husk points at Alastor, “be happy.” Husk moves his fingers on either side of his mouth and pulls it back making a grimace instead of a smile.

 

Husk moves his fingers out of his mouth to put his hands on the bar. The other demons keep whistling and snapping to the beat. “In every life we have some trouble,” Husk lifts a brow at Alastor. “But you worry you make it double. Don't worry….be happy…” 

 

One of the other demons in the bar is now on Alastor's right side singing. “Don't worry.”

 

Alastor hears another demon on his left sing, “be happy now.”

 

Another randomly slides across the bar in front of Alastor with his head propped on his hand while the rest of his body lays where it's at. “Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh.”

 

The demon on his right sings again, “Don't worry.”

 

The demon still lying in front of him keeps his humming up. “Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh!”

 

The demon on the left of him sings, “Be happy.” 

 

Husk frowns at the demon on the bar. “Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh.” 

 

Both demon's on either side sing in unison, “Don't worry, be happy!” Both move Alastor side to side between them. Husk pulls the demon on his bar down where all the liquor is as the two demons beside Alastor hum “Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh!” 

 

The left demon speaks up, “Don't worry.”

 

Both demons on either side of Alastor are humming along to the tune. The demon Husk had pulled down starts to rise, humming too. “Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh!” Husk grabs an empty bottle and hits the demon over the head with it, effectively breaking it into tiny pieces. The demon falls back down face-first on the ground, now knocked out. 

 

A small spider-like demon slides down in front of Alastor's face on a thin thread. The creature then sings, “Be happy.” Husk frowns and swatts the little spider-demon away, making it fly across the room and land smack-dab on the wall. “Aaaaahhhh, gah!”

 

The tune continues to play throughout the bar as the two demons twirl Alastor on the swivel bar stool till he is once again facing Husk. Both demons sing in unison, “Don't worry, be happy.”

 

Husk stares at Alastor with a frown, “This is not a place to worry for the rest of your life ‘cause some guy took your lady to bed…” 

 

A female demon wraps her arms around Alastor's neck and leans her body on his back. She whispers sensually into his ear, “Don't worry, be happy.” 

 

The patrons keep snapping as the crimson-demon peels off the arms around him to once again look at the grumpy bartender. A different demon slides up to the bar, grabbing a full bottle of booze. “Can I get this for free?” he sings out with the tune still playing. 

 

“I may have to kick ya out!” Husk sings out as he grabs the bottle back from the alcoholic. He then points the demon to the door. At first, the other doesn’t move until Husk sets the bottle back behind the bar and pulls out a pump shotgun. He then points at the slowly-backing figure. “Don't worry, hahaha; just die.” He fires at the retreating demon who has already hauled his butt out of the door. “Look at me, I'm happy!” He fires a warning shot then moves the gun back under the bar. Alastor blinks at his friend a few times wondering what he should think. 

 

More demons gather around Alastor, “Ooh, ooh ooh ooh oo-ooh ooh oo-ooh.” 

 

“Don't worry, be happy,” a gurgling voice came below from the other side of the bar where Husk is now looking down. 

 

“Here, I'll give a shrink's phone number; just call him.” Husk then pulls a business card out of his hat and hands it to Alastor. The patrons in the bar keep humming along to the tune of the music. 

 

“Don't worry….be happy,” they say in unison.

 

“Ain't got no sense and got no girl to make you smile.” Husk flaps his huge wings, making himself launch in the air then come down, standing on the bar. “Don't worry, be happy.” 

 

“When you're worried, your face will frown, and that will bring all these fuckers down.” He sweeps his hand out in a smooth gesture. “So stop mopping!” The other demons tap the tables. “Get Mimzy…” 

 

Husk then kick-lifts a smaller demon up and throws him to the record machine, effectively cutting it off. The bar goes quiet as all the demon's go back to where they were at before. The crimson-demon uses that moment to speak. “But what if she is….?” 

Before he can finish, Husk snaps and a different tune plays out of nowhere.

 

“You say you were wrong to ever leave me alone,” he then mutters out, “And now you're sorry..” Husk hops off the bar beside Alastor. “You're lonesome and scared.” The red demon's ears fold back as he looks up with a sad look in his eye. 

 

“And you say you'd be happy…...if you could just come back home.” Husk moves an index finger to press on Alastor's nose before moving it away. “Well, here's a quarter,” he pulls out a quarter then grabs Alastor's hand and drops it into his palm. “Call someone who cares….” Alastor frowns at the other demon as he continues. “Call someone who'll listen and might give a damn.” He takes the money, putting it in his pocket. “Maybe one of your sorted affairs.”

 

“But don't you come around here handing me none of your lies” Alastor stands then proceeds to leave the room, making all the bar's patrons continue to go about their day. Husk watches him leave till he’s sure that he’s gone and then goes back around the bar, grabbing the demon he threw behind the bar to turn off the record player and tosses them back over. He looks down and sees a happy-looking demon with a bottle in his hand, half-way done with it. “You know you’re going to pay for that; those boozes don't come cheap.”

 

“Oh, yeah? Who’s…...hic...going to….hic... make me….. hic….” The demon grins goofily up at him before Husk grabs the bottle the demon is holding and hits him over his head, making the bottle break then knocking out the demon again. 

 

“I am….” Husk rummages in the demon's pockets, pulling out some cash then pocketing it for the booze. “Should’ve listened….hope I didn't cause any lasting head-damage. All I need is another crazy idiot running around here…..” The cat-demon lifts the other demon and drags him to a nearby booth where he prompts him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like the comic relief? Please let me know if it was entertaining, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Also if you have any request on songs or characters singing, let me know I will try to work it in if possible. 
> 
> Thank you for the Lovely Melissa for always inspiring me and editing my work, you are the best friend ever! Please give prompts to her people :P  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter maybe enough for Kudos and comments <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks for Melissa for all your help you are brilliant!  
> Some naughty references and Comedy   
> Songs as followed   
> "Put it on the Ritz" (By Fred Astaire)  
> "The Wanderer" (By Dion)  
> "We Go Together" (GREASE)  
> "Tell Him" (Strange Magic)

The smell of freshly-cooked bacon drifted through the air as Mimzy turned in her sleep, shivering a bit from the lack of body heat from her friend. Slowly, she begins to stir, opening her eyes just a crack then yawning while stretching out her stiff limbs. Ever-so-slowly, she moves the remaining covers off of her body to set up and look around the empty bedroom. The sound of someone singing catches her ears. It's a raspy, deep male's voice with a Bronx accent. 

 

“Have you seen the well-to-do up and down Park Avenue?” Mimzy smiles to herself as she listens to her friend's voice. She slowly pushes up and grabs her robe that's sitting near the side of the bed. “On that famous thoroughfare…..” She slips on her robe making sure to tie it. Ever-so-slowly, she walks to the lavished bathroom where she freshens up before making her appearance. “With their noses in the air…” 

 

After freshening up, she smells more of the delightful scents of someone cooking. She walks out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom just hesitating a moment whether to put makeup on or not. “High hats and arrow collars….” she decides to powder her face a little and add some lipstick as a rough look. Hey, it was still early and she could always spend more time on making herself even more lovely after she ate some of that wonderful-smelling food. “White spats and lots of dollars” Mimzy checks herself one final time in the vanity before going back to the door. “Spending every dime.”

 

The song is so very calming to Mimzy; especially if that rascal is singing to a certain someone, she grins mischievously to herself. “For a wonderful time.” She lets out a small chuckle, she would bet her beautiful voice that someone was having a wonderful time or would if they were not so damn shy when it came to the sharped-tooth demon who is shaking his hips and winking at a very flustered bird-demon. This is the sight that greeted Mimzy upon standing in the doorway of the kitchen. “If you’re blue and you don't know where to go to; why don't you go to where fashion sits?” The shark-like man twirls around and stops to bop Girdie's beak, making her feathers ruffle. It almost looked like her friend was turning into a chameleon or Christmas lights that turned her plumage under her feathers a bright pink. Shanks winks at her and then takes her hand, trying to get her up out of her seat to dance. She admittedly shakes her head no. Shanks shrugs and turns his attention back to the stove, flipping a pancake in the air and then catching it in the pan. “Puttin’ on the ritz.” 

 

Mimzy knew better than to think Shanks was done putting on the moves to the little birdie sitting at the counter. She seemed to relax, letting her feathers fluff down while he continued to sing and cook. “Different types who wear a day coat,” Shanks stops suddenly as he scans the area for something then gives a sharp, toothy grin. Mimzy knows he is staring at some sort of spice that was conveniently behind Girdie. That sly dog is probably thinking how great it was to have another excuse to tease the little birdie, thought Mimzy. Sure enough, he reached over, putting his full body on Girdie who started to sputter out the coffee she was sipping on while managing to turn a lovely shade of red at the same time. Shanks makes an act of trying to stretch for the spice, but with his long, lanky arms, it's no trouble for him. He just needed an excuse for leaning all against Girdie. “Can't reach...nnn..almost..” he goes up on his tippy-toes and down, then up again.

 

Oh, what a scene that was playing out in front of her. This was better than that garbage on the crap box. Katy really was an eye sore whenever she popped up. Shaking her head, Mimzy muses over the fact that her friend is in a very compromising pose. She was willing to bet Girdie would either keel over from a heart attack or turn into a brightly-colored, squawking parrot. Only one way to find out; she opens her mouth and lets out a drawn-out whistle. “Hope I'm not interrupting anything,” she grins mischievously at the two who quickly snap their heads up to look over at her in various degrees of shock. Girdie's mouth hangs up while Shanks grins back.

 

“Ahh, Mimzs, I was just getting to the good part.” He does not move but Girdie seems to have found her voice.

 

“Ss-s-i-s...sn-noo-tt...wh-wh-aa-t….y-y-yo-ou...th-a..inkkk...”

 

“Oh, really? What is it then?” Mimzy quirks an eyebrow and continues grinning at her friends. “Since when can you read minds, Birdie?” Mimzy puts her hand on her hip.

 

“I-i-iii….mm…n-noo-tt...th-at...k..k..k-kii-nddd...o-of..Dame..!” She snaps back but still remains in her spot, frozen.

 

“Oh, yeah? Then mind telling me what you two were doing?” Mimzy knew very well that Shanks was teasing her but she just wanted to make her squirm, maybe both if she could but shanks was another story. This sort of stuff never bothered him since he use to be a hit man for the job when he was alive and a bit of a dame chaser. He never really went into much detail than that other than his well known gambling problem. 

 

“Wee-wee...waszz...um….” She blinks at Mimzy then looks up at Shanks, then back at Mimzy, then to Shanks. “Act-ually….wh-wh-aa-t..we-rr-ee y-y-yo-ou doing?” Girdie asks tentatively with now bright-red plumage.

 

“Me? Oh, I was reachin’ for the sugar.” He winks at Girdie who tries to hide her face in her hands. 

 

“Is that what they are calling it these days?” 

 

Shanks bursts out laughing while Girdie looks completely mortified. The bird-demon slides off her perch and away from shanks, retreating quickly to her room. “Whatcha have ta go ‘n do that for?”

 

“Careful, that nasty accident is slipping.” He shakes his head then goes back cooking and singing, trying to act as if nothing happened. Or at the very least, not say something rude to one of his lady friends. 

 

“Pants with stripes and cutaway coat, perfect fits.” He puts some sausage in another pan next to the one he is cooking pancakes with. “Puttin’ on the ritz.”

 

“Dressed up like a million dollar trooper,” he taps his foot while he grabs a plate already filled with pancakes and adds another to the stack. “Tryin’ hard to look like Gary Cooper.” He then turns off one side of the stove, leaving the pan on it to cool as he turns his attention to the pan with the sausages on it still cooking. “Super duper. Come, let's mix where Rockefellers walk with sticks or umbrellas in their mitts...puttin’ on the ritz.” He throws the spatchula up in the air and twirls around, then catches it in one smooth motion. Mimzy moves to sit at an empty seat where she wiggles her foot to his singing. “Tips his hat just like an English chappie, to a lady with a wealthy papi. Very snappy, you’ll declare it's simply toppie to be there and hear them swamping small tid-bits….puttin’ on the Ritz.” Shanks finishes cooking the sausages than plates them and brings all the food to the table. He then walks out of the room heading to Girdie's retreat with a few sausages forked in hand. 

 

When he returns he has a very meek-looking bird who follows closely behind. Both quietly take their seats, each grabbing a plate and filling it with food; Mimzy follows suit. They each eat their food quietly until Mimzy decides to break that peace. “So, was it good for you as it was for him?” She hikes a thumb at Shanks who frowns at her. Girdie starts to choke on her beak full of food. Shanks quickly moves to pat her back.

 

“You okay there, Darling?” Girdie nods and finally manages to collect herself, sitting up with a weird face in place.

 

“Mmm...fiinne…”

 

“Mimzs….that's enough tomfoolery outta ya…”

 

“Fine, fine,” Mimzy waves him off, “I was just razzing her a bit.”

 

Shanks just keeps frowning until a soft voice speaks up, making him turn his head. “It's... alright, Shanks….’sides….food is getting cold.” The bird-demon picks up her fork and begins nibbling her food with tiny pecks. She only pauses a second with a fork in hand to add something as an afterthought. “By the way…thanks for breakfast…” She smiles and looks bashfully down at her plate. 

 

Shank once again grins his toothy grin, “You're welcome, toose!” He winks at Girdie with his shark-like grin.

 

“You know you love the attention, Shanky-baby.” Mimzy pokes his chest then takes a bite of her food.

 

“Well, what can I say? I love when a dame is feeling good because of me.” He playfully says with a wink. Mimzy just grins while Girdie looks up, completely oblivious to the other meaning. Mimzy knew she was raised up as a good Christian girl or that is, what the bird told her countless times. She ended up in Hell being wild after her father's church scheme didn’t work. She never had relations from what Mimzy could tell when she was alive, but she did drink, gamble, hustle, and smoke. What killed her had to be the stupidest thing ever to Mimzy. She was doing the Charleston on a railing of a bridge and fell over.

 

“Well, you are pretty good, but I still think my Ali is better.” 

 

Shanks puts a hand to his chest with a mockful hurt look, “Ouch!” 

 

Both of the ladies giggle at the shark-demon’s antics. Girdie then gently puts her hand on his arm. “It's okay, you know Mimzy only has eyes for that devilous Santra.” Mimzy sticks her tongue out at her friend before sticking her nose up in the air. Mimzy can't help to think about the subtle touch her friend did to the shark-demon. Oh, he was going to chase her relentless now till he had her. A dark grin spreads over her face at the thought of a squawking mess of a red, bird-demon. 

 

“Thank you, Dear. At least someone appreciates my hard work.” He winks with a smile at the bird demon who blushes and slowly removes her hand from his arm. 

 

A gruggly sound comes from Mimzy's stomach, “I guess the drama from yesterday made me hungry since I didn’t eat any lunch or dinner. Anyways, food’s getting cold.” 

 

The rest of the time, the three ate and made light chatter amongst themselves. Once they all had finished, Shanks took the plates, making sure to clean them in the kitchen sink. When he had finished, he joined the two women that were now in the parlor, sitting on the plush couch. “Well, seems you two chickadees got comfy real fast.”

 

“Won't you join us then?” Mimzy asked, quirking her brow.

 

“As much as I like two gorgeous dames all over me, I gotta decline. It'll just break all the other ladies’ hearts.”

 

“Well, we wouldn’t want that now, would we?” Mimzy smirks at him, making him wink at the two on the plush couch. 

 

“‘Sides, I got fortunes to win; demons to beat.” 

 

“We’ll see ya, shanks,” both women say in unison as they waved him goodbye. They remain on the couch as he does a quick salute of a wave and turns to leave. He then starts to sing. 

 

“Oooooohhhhh, I'm the type of guy who will never settle down where pretty girls are.” He turns one last time to the two ladies and winks then walks down the hall to the door. “You know that I'm around. I kiss ‘em and I love ‘em.” The door opens but then the sound of running footsteps is heard heading back to the two female demons. Shanks runs to Girdie, kissing her lips passionately. When he pulls away, he just smirks at the now statue-like state of the bird-demon. Mimzy can't contain the evil giggle that escapes at her friend's plite.

 

“‘Cause to me, they’re all the same. I hug ‘em and I squeeze ‘em.” The shark-like demon hugs the bird and gives her one final peck to the cheek, then turns to leave, making his way quickly to the exit before the demoness can react. “They don't even know my name. They call me the wonder. Yeah, the wonder. I roam around and around and around. There's Flow on left and Mary on my right and Janie is the girl that I'll be with tonight and when she ask me which one I love the best. I'll tear open my shirt and Rosey on my chest.” The voice becomes lower and lower as he exits and walks down the street. “Yeah, ‘cause I'm a wonder. Yeah, a wonder….”

 

It takes Girdie a good half an hour to recover to where she is a functioning demon again. 

The two women sit silently on the couch just slowly relaxing or in Girdie's case: recovering. That is, until Girdie breaks the silence trying to take her mind off what happened. “Soooo...um...whatcha going to do a-a-b-bout Ali?” 

 

At the mention of the name, Mimzy sits up a little straighter. “Honestly, I don't know….” She looks a little forlorn as she stares at her feet to avoid looking at her friend. Girdie opens her beak to say something but then closes it as if she thought better of it. “He's just so stubborn at times and hard to predict. Then again he's always been that way, never backing down.” Mimzy shakes her head in thought.

 

“Hmm...kind of familiar to someone we know...” 

 

Mimzy whips her head over to glare at her friend, “That's hardly the point.”

 

“Look, I'm just saying yous twos ain't that different.

 

Mimzy scuffs at her friend's words. Girdie just smiles dopily at her friend and starts to sing.

 

“You go together like rama lamma lama ka dinga da dinga dong. Remembered forever as shoobop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom. Chang chang changitty chang shoobop. That's the way it should be. Wha oooohhh, yeah.”

 

“Oh, no….I hate that song!” If anything, Girdie sings louder.

 

“You're both one of a kind like dip dadip dadip doowop da doobee doo. Your names are signed boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby doowop shebop, chang chang changitty chang shoobop.”

 

“Please stop…”

 

“You'll always be like one, wa wa wa wah.”

 

“We are not a conjoined demon!” Mimzy stands angrily, shouting at her friend. Girdie stands and dances on the spot, pointing at Mimzy. “Oh, don't make me break that finger off!” 

 

“When you both go out at night and stars are shinin’ bright up in the skies above or at the Royal, dance where you can find romance; maybe it's love.”

 

“Well, of course we're in love! The problem is how to get through to him!” 

 

Girdie stops and blinks at her friend before she opens her mouth to sing a different annoying song. “I know something about love.”

 

“Chua…I highly doubt that!” Mimzy rolls her eyes.

 

Girdie glares at her friend as she continues to sing. “You gotta want it bad! If that guy’s got into your blood…”

 

“And how…?”

 

Girdie moves closer to her friend, putting her hands on either side of her shoulders. “Go out and get him!” She exclaimed as she twirls Mimzy around and starts to push her to the hall door. 

 

“W-w-wait...Wh-wh-aa-t?!”

 

“If you want him to be the very part of you that makes you want to breathe, here's the thing to do: Tell him that you're never going to leave him. Tell him that you're always going to love him.” Mimzy struggles a bit as she is being pushed to the door. 

 

“I got it, I got it...you don't have to be so pushy.” 

 

“Tell him, tell him!” Girdie quickly opens the door, shoving Mimzy out into hell’s streets and slamming the door closed.

 

“Some friend you are!” Mimzy shouts at the closed door, making sure to head back to the hotel walking ever-so-slowly to her home. The walk was a bit long for her as she made it back to her room with no one stopping to chat with her. She takes out her keys and unlocks the door, letting it creak loudly open, she pushes it in and enters. When she closes it, it creaks back as she then makes her way deeper in the dark room.

 

The sound of a static radio can be heard throughout the apartment. Funny, I thought I turned off the radio, Mimzy thinks to herself and shrugs it off. She has almost passed the living room when a crackling, static voice intrudes on her solitude. “Well, hello, my dear.” Mimzy freezes then spins around to see a tall, lanky figure sitting in one of the plush armchairs. “Fancy seeing you here,” the figure smiles darkly, showing off all his pointed teeth. Mimzy can feel her blood run cold and sweat slowly tickling down her back as an ominous-looking Alastor stands and starts to make his way to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give a shout out to Sakamae it really motivated me to keep writing. :)   
> I know There are more of you just comment me & I will try to get you guys next time.   
> Hope you liked the chapter update, yes I know more musical and I promise some Alastor and Mimzy Action next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note I went and edited once but if there are any errors let me know I will fix them
> 
> Warnings: Slight adult content ahead, suggestive language
> 
> Song:   
>  Bonnie Raitt -" I Can't Make You Love Me"

The tall frightening figure of the one and only Alastor stood not even five feet away. The steady crackling of the radio made for an eerie sound. The crimson demon stood with a very creepy smile plastered on his face while his eyes remained on the quietly quivering woman that stood just within her apartment. Her body was rigid not daring to make a move only shallow breaths. “You know my dear I've been looking everywhere for you.” He says calmly as he takes a few steps towards the frozen woman. “ I really couldn't stand it with you running off with those friends of yours. Then to top it off avoiding me.” His smile goes even wider if possible as he puts a hand to his chest then does a small pout as he continues to walk forward until he is standing a foot in front of the smaller demoness. “I'm truly hurt you would do such a thing.”

“Ali….,” Mimzy quivers out pausing when he abruptly continues.

“ I must say I'm very disappointed in you for this kind of behavior.”

“Pl-pleease let me..”

“ Though I guess I should have expected as much..”

At that the smaller demons switch seemed to flip. “What's that supposed to mean!” She all but screamed at him while pointing an accusing finger at him. Mimzy moved forward making the confident smile on Alastor, waver as he takes a few steps back. “I was down right upset with you! I did not want to see you so that's why I left with my friends!” She makes a point of air quotes as she keeps moving forward making the taller demon take some more steps back.

“ Now Mimzy weren't you scared of me a second ago or was that some act?” He holds his hands up in a show of no harm.

“ Ha! I was not afraid of you just merely afraid of this…” She moves her hands between him and her. “ Im,..I'm...look.. in truth I was not ready to face you yet since last time went oh so well.” She lets out a sigh then looks at the ground. “ I was afraid of you changing your mind about us….and ..and...ugh….ok I admit... more so in saying that you were right and I am at fault for maybe being too hot to handle.”

“The word I believe that you are looking for is flirtatious.”

“ Fmnm nnnmm...ugh!” Mimzy continues to look down and stomps her feet as she feels a pair of strong arms encase her in warmth.

“Shhhh it's ok my little Nightingale you're Alley cat is here.” He kisses the top of her head.

Mimzy abruptly looks up at a more sincere looking Alastor, all malice has faded. She has a frown plastered on her face. “I ain't no baby who cries at a drop of a hat.”

“You're no damsel who is easily swayed by me either. You have never been afraid of me and my dark history, that I find is so refreshing.”

“Aww Ali baby..” Mimzy leans into his embrace and closes her eyes instantly replacing her frown with a smile.

“Coarse you're never easy to please my dear, perhaps I should ask Angel about pleasing others.”

“Alastor!” Mimzy opens her eyes moving back while pushing the other demon in the chest. 

“ What I'm just stating facts my dear.”

“I am not that hard to please!”

Alastor quirks an eyebrow as he looks on at her.  
“Oh really?”

“Yeah!”

“What about that time I got you off brand jewelry instead of demonic pearls from that clam head demon down by the docks? Or the time I took you to hunt your own meal with me, all you did was complain. Then I ended up wasting perfectly good meat because we ended up going to a cafe.” 

“ Ok maybe I can be difficult but I just wish you would treat me a little more better I guess… have my side of things... spend time with me.”

“And I wish you would stop being so flirtatious with other men.” Alastor moves a hand up brushing some of Mimzy's hair out of her hair and rubbing her cheek. Mimzy then looks up into red eyes a bit teary eyed as Alastor moves close wrapping his arms around her pulling her close in a tight embrace. 

“I'm sorry Ali-bear…,” Mimzy half sobs as she hides her face in Alastor's chest. 

“There there snookums, I'm at fault too.” He soothingly rubs her back.

“I-i-iii aahh wwwaahhh….”

“Ssshhh,” he hugs her tightly.

He snaps his fingers making the the radio change into a soulfully smoothing tune. The sound of a piano and a soft base ekcos throughout the small room. “ Turn down the lights, turn down the bed.” Alastor rubs her back and sways slightly side to side. “ Turn down these voices inside my head.” He abruptly shakes his head vigorously only his head moves while the rest of his body is still as a weird distorted voice speaks then dies when Alastor freezes his head in place with a huge smile on his face. Mimzy does not seem to notice as her face is still very much buried inside of Alastor's chest. 

Alastor continues to sing as if nothing happened at all. “ Lay down with me,” he moves backwards making the smaller demon look up at the change in her support beam, she nearly falls forward too if not for Alastor sticking up his microphone in the middle of her chest. He pushes her gently back on her feet and continues to walk backwards moving his finger in a come her motion while staring into Mimzy's eyes. “Tell me no lies,” he stops at the doorway to another room as Mimzy follows stopping within a foot from him. He reaches out to rub her cheek then tilts her head straight up as he steps in her space looking down at her bending his neck straight down to where his nose is almost touching hers. “ Just hold me close don't patronize.” He hugs around her neck tightly as she struggles in his arms to release. He lets go while moving back to stand up straight he flashes a playful grin her way. Mimzy tears stop falling as she now has a pout replacing the sad look on her face.

“Don't pppaaattrroonniiiizzzee…. me…,” Mimzy sings back making Alastor hold up both his hands in surrender. 

“Cuz I can't make you love me,” he sings back on waves of piano music. “If you don't…” His smile drops a little. “You can't make your heart feel something it wwwoooonn’,t.” His ears dropped a little where they blend into his head, only his antlers stick up alone. “ Here in the dark in these final hours,” he looks at one of his hands as he clenches and unclenches it into a fist. 

“I will lay down my heart,” Mimzy moves her hands over his clenched fist making him look up into her eyes. “And I feel the power,” she moves closer.

“ But you won't, no you won't,” He sings and moves his hand back as he moves back out of her reach into the next room. 

“Cuz I can't make you love mmmmeeeee,” she sings to him from the doorway before her head pops through. “If you dddoooooonnnntttt oooo,” she steps in the doorway and just stands there looking at him like he is about to break. The music plays as they stare at one another unmoving, that is until Mimzy makes the first move. She takes a step forward making Alastor take a step back. She offers up a soft smile as she holds out her arms open for the other. He blinks a few times at her before she slowly steps forward wrapping her arms around him in a loving embrace. “I'll close my eyes,” both of them close their eyes slowly breathing in the other. “Then I won't see the love you don't feel when you're holding me.”

“Morning will come,” Alastor sings as leans down to kiss her forehead. “And I'll do what's right, just give me till then to give up this fight.” He lovingly runs his hands down her sides making her shiver. His grin softens as he runs his hands down her arms. 

“ And I will give up this fffiiiiiight,” she looks back in his eyes as she stands on her tippy toes to give him a ghost of a kiss to his lips. He chuckles at her attempts to kiss him and leans down so she can properly kiss his lips without having to strain upwards. 

Mimzy wastes no time kissing his lips slowly then nipping at them making Alastor open his mouth finally breaking the smile in favor of kissing her back. He allows her to take control of the kiss sliding her squishy pink appendage into his mouth over his promontory pointed teeth. The mellow music continues as they kiss until Mimzy pulls back panting out a wow. 

“Cuz I can't make you love me,” Alastor sings with no sign of him being breathless. He moves down to nuzzle their noses together. “If you don't. You can't make your heart feel something it won't.”

Mimzy pounces up on him where she is now clinging to his body. “ Here in the dark in these final hours.”

Alastor holds onto the clinging demoness as he turns around placing her down on her bed. He kisses her passionately gently pushing her backwards. He moves back a little as he slowly takes off his jacket. “ I will lay down my heart.” He drops his jacket to the floor then moves in to kiss Mimzy's neck.

“And I'll feel the power,” she moves her hand to grab at his tucked in shirt quickly untucking it and lifting her hands up inside his shirt to rub his bare stomach. 

Alastor whispers to her letting his hot breath hit her sensitive skin. “You won't.” He then licks and nibbles on her neck as his hands rub down her sides. She toes off her shoes and feels the silk gown rise up with his sliding hands. 

“Noo you won't.” She moves to rub his chest feeling up and down before she quickly moves her hands out from under his shirt to unhook his belt. She moves her hands to move to grip the zipper as she unzips him and unfastens his button. She moves the pants opening wide as she moves her hand to rub at the slowly growing bulge beneath her hands. 

“Nnn,” Alastor's hands have moved Mimzy's grown up past her stomach, her lacey panties are not visible for him to see. He is too busy attacking Mimzy's throat with kisses to take notice of much else until there is a tug on his hair making him stop and look at the source of the tug. 

“I'd like some more sugar Deer.” She smiles coyly at him.

“My dear you're already sweet enough as it is you’re going to make me a diabetic.” He kisses then licks her jawline. “You taste delectable my dear.”

“ Oh you!” She playfully pushes on his stomach but then grips the fabric as she undoes each button. She giggles as Alastor gives her a quick peck to the nose before moving to kiss her lips. 

She opens her legs up wide as he slowly grinds his growing girth on her lacey panties. He can feel the heat radiating off her in waves as he moves his hips against hers while they make out. Their tounge and mouths are locked in battle as they continue to move their hips against one another creating lovely friction between the two. Her hands make their way in his hair rubbing and tugging on it making him move back to groan in pleasure. He moves back panting a little then dives back to kissing her neck making her moan out. The bed starts to protest, making frantic squeaking noises from their little escapade. This continued until a loud banging could be heard from the door making Mimzy pause. “ Ignore that, maybe they will go away once they take the hint we are busy.” He kisses her lips and moves his hands to keep sliding up her gown. 

The banging however becomes a huge slam of wood flying open and a very angry accidented Brooklyn voice could be heard through the small apartment. “ What the fuck! Can't a guy get some peace and quiet while he is working!” A very disgruntled looking spider demon stands in a pink silky robe with his chest fluff hanging out.

Mimzy is scrambling to pull down her gown as Alastor turns to regard their unwanted visitor. “Oh how is this any different than from what your doing for that sex crazed movie you are making?” He quirks a brow at him.

“Hey I at least am making a living and at least I have the decency to do this when no one else will be disturbed!”

“Really I don't see what the problem is here then”, Alastor turns back to Mimzy giving her a kiss like Angel is some annoying pest buzzing in the house. 

“Are you kidding me!? You're making to much noise! It's killing the mood upstairs! And to make matters worse my co-star just lost his wood! “ Angel practically screams at the two.

“That sounds painful but my condolences to your friend. Again not my problem what you do, now if you don't feel mind.” Alastor says non-chantly to Angel.

“As a matter of fact I do! I'm up there busting my ass off just trying to make an honest day's living while you are here messing it all up with the added sound effects.” Angel points an accusing finger at Alastor, this has Mimzy looking between the two nervously on what to say. 

“Al... maybe we should…” She starts out but is cut off by the crimson demon. 

“ Ha if anything we are making your silly little show better with our lovely singing voices.”

“Look if we wanted a musical number in the show we would have called Charlie. Not the Strawberry pimp and his hoe. Just get quiet before I tell the others about your big musical number.”

Alastor opens his mouth to reply but is stopped when there is a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looks at Mimzy who shakes her head, then lets out a huge sigh as Angel rushes out and back to his apartment. 

Mimzy opens her mouth as she gently says,” I think that's enough excitement for one day, I would like to relax with some me time.” She softly nudges his shoulder as he stands to leave.

“ Then I will see to it,” he bows with a smile on his face but his eyes say something different. He turns and walks out the door to his room. Oh he would get Angel back, he smiled maliciously.

“ This little piggy stayed home, this piggy went to market and this little piggy went EEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEE AAAHHHHHEEEEEE, all the way to the slaughter block.” The shadows began to form demon like figures that ran down the halls in wait for the right time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter, also special thanks to these people for the wonderful motivating comments.  
> Thank you V. Galilea, Sakamae,Sophia Gutierrez, Primrose- all of you are so very sweet and I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Also please don't get too mad about this cliff hanger.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was dedicated to Vivi for all her wonderful work on the series I wanted to give her a piece she could really enjoy that has her love of musical theater. There is a lot of the character's singing some classic songs and perhaps newer ones. The two dance and swing quite a bit in this fic, I wanted to make it as classy as possible without being too crude. Vivi I hope you enjoyed it and keep doing what you do. 
> 
> Also Seth I hope you read this or sing this because you have a good voice for these songs. 
> 
> Please like and comment below.


End file.
